The Human Genome Project needs to develop rapid and cost effective automated sequencers to sequence about three billion bases. This proposal is for research that investigates the feasibility of a sequencer that can sequence about one million bases a day. At the heart of the proposal is etched glass plates that contain channels that will form discrete paths for DNA once the two plates are pushed together. Electrostatic gel loading and optimal charge coupled device (CCD) detection of laser activated fluorescence will be developed. This sequencer appears to have a parts cost of a quarter million dollars.